


You Do

by JoMouse



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Zayn makes Liam jealous.





	You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a combination of two prompts:
> 
>   1. "I’d love like something with jealous Liam? Like maybe he gets handsy with Zayn at a club cause he’s jealous and starts telling Zayn all the things he’ll do to him when they get home. (Maybe bottom!zayn if you write smut)?" 
>   2. “Zero fucks given. Next please.” Ziam please. 
> 

> 
> I didn't write smut, but there is a bit of dirty talk, so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Liam watched Zayn walk through the crowd to the bar to get another round of drinks, ignoring Louis’ rambling about something or other adorable that Harry had done. His eyes traced the swing of Zayn’s hips, narrowing when a hand reached out to grab them. Zayn turned to the nervy stranger, a smile gracing his lips as he pushed the hands away.

A small shake of the head should have been enough to send the person away, but they were persistent. Liam watched as they tried to wrap their arms around Zayn’s waist. Liam started to rise out of the booth, stopped by Louis’ hand on his arm. Zayn managed to push away the person without appearing like a dick. He even gave a smile and a wave as Zayn turned to continue towards the bar.

“I should’ve gone for the drinks, mate,” Louis shouted into Liam’s ear. “It always takes Zayn twice as long as the rest of us.”

“Not his fault he keeps getting stopped,” Liam grumbled as Zayn was stopped again, this time by a curvy blond who was running her hand over his chest. Zayn looked amused, but Liam could feel his own eyes narrowing, mood darkening.

“Right. He can’t help being so bloody beautiful,” Louis joked, throwing his hands up in defense when Liam whipped around to glare at him. “Hey, not my type, remember. All yours, Payno.”

_ “All mine!” _ Liam’s brain screamed as he looked to see Zayn stopped again talking to yet another person vying for his attention. Liam’s hands curled into fists on his thighs when he saw Zayn throw his head back to laugh. Liam bit hard into his lower lip as he pushed himself out of the booth. He stalked towards Zayn, ignoring Louis calling his name. When he reached Zayn he wrapped a possessive arm around his waist.

Zayn sighed before looking over his shoulder to see Liam. “Oh, it’s you,” he said with a fond smile, running a hand over the arm around his waist.

“Enjoying all the attention, babe?” Liam growled in his ear, biting a bit harshly at the lobe, enjoying the gasp he could feel against his chest.

Zayn turned in Liam’s arms, wrapping his arms around his neck. Pushing up on his toes, he made sure to rub as much of himself against Liam as he could while whispering, “Only want yours,” into Liam’s ear.

Liam’s lips trailed over Zayn’s neck as he started pulling him towards the dance floor. Once they’d managed to push themselves into the middle of the crowd, Liam turned Zayn around, so that his back was to Liam’s chest again. He ran his hands down, grasping Zayn’s hips firmly enough to leave fingerprint bruises. Tugging him back, he ground his already hardening length against his ass.

Once they fell into a rhythm which may or may not have matched that of the music, Liam returned his mouth to Zayn’s ear. “You sure it’s only my attention you want,” he growled. “Not that blonde who had her hands all over you?” Zayn shook his head. “The big guy who grabbed you, touching your hips, the hips that are all mine.” Liam squeezed those hips tightly before rolling his with determination. Zayn shook his head again. 

“You’re the only one, Leeyum,” he said, trying to turn in his arms.

“Look around, babe. All of these people watching you, us. Wishing they were me.” He watched as Zayn’s eyes scanned the crowd, feeling heat in his stomach when the gaze slowed a couple of times. “See something you like?” He followed Zayn’s gaze to a young ginger that was dancing alone, body twisting in ways that shouldn’t be natural outside the bedroom.

“Twinks aren’t usually your style, babe.” Liam bit at Zayn’s neck, sucking a bruise into it.

“Maybe I was looking at him for you,” Zayn teased over his shoulder, eyes widening when Liam’s narrowed. Zayn swallowed hard as Liam turned him in his arms, hand running into his hair, grasping hard to force Zayn’s eyes to meet his. It took a moment for Zayn to recover from his surprise. “Thought maybe you’d fancy a threesome.”

Liam’s lip curled up in a snarl. “You tired of me?” he grumbled. “Has our sex life become too mundane for you?” Zayn’s lips quirked. Liam felt his anger flare, underlaid by hurt and jealousy that he refused to show. “Fine.” He released Zayn, pushing him gently towards the twink. 

Liam turned on his heel and stalked away, his eyes feeling wet, but he refused to let Zayn see how his words had affected him. He knew that Zayn loved him, that he was only teasing, but it still hurt. He was almost off the dance floor when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning, he came face to face with the blonde that had been all over Zayn earlier.

Liam crossed his arms over his chest, quirking an eyebrow as he looked down at her. “Can I help you with something?”

She looked a tad nervous. “I didn’t know he had a boyfriend,” she said, blinking up at Liam. “Just wanted you to know I didn’t mean anyth-”

“Zero fucks given. Next please,” Liam deadpanned.

The girl looked stunned. “I just wanted to apologize.”

Liam rolled his eyes, immediately feeling a bit bad. “Yeah, cheers.”

“The two of you are really hot together,” she said, smiling a bit.

Liam let a smile take over his face. “We are, aren’t we?” The girl laughed, nodding as she turned her head. Liam looked and saw Zayn watching from where Liam had left him, the guy who’d grabbed Zayn earlier dancing behind him. Liam could feel his face turn to stone as the guy buried his face in Zayn’s neck. Jealousy roared through Liam’s body like a wildfire. 

He looked down at the blond, a feral smile on his lips, before leaning over to whisper in her ear. “I’m just doing this to get a reaction out of him.” She giggled, nodding, running a hand up Liam’s arm and squeezing his bicep. “Thanks, love,” he said, smiling as he stepped around her. He jumped when the girl pinched his arse. He probably would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so focused on  _ his _ Zayn.

Stalking slowly towards Zayn, Liam took a minute to dance with a few people, including the ginger who looked up at him with glazed over eyes. Liam reached out and grabbed the arm of a guy he knew was decent, pulling him in to take his place. “Make sure he gets home alright. Think he’s on something,” he shouted into his friend’s ear, who responded with a nod and an arm around the twink’s waist. He turned his attention back to Zayn, who was watching him with a fond smile.

Liam returned to making his way over to Zayn, his eyes never leaving him. Liam gently removed a guy’s hand that traveled to his ass, laughing and wiggling his finger in the guy’s face. A highly intoxicated woman tried to kiss Liam, but he gently pushed her away, turning her so she could go back to dancing with her friends. Zayn’s eyes stayed locked on Liam, despite the hands that were running over his body. Each pass of those stranger’s hands ignited a new spark of jealousy deep inside of Liam until he felt as if the entire club could see the glow of it burning beneath his skin.

Once Liam was directly in front of Zayn, he covered one of his hips with a hand, squeezing firmly. He saw the hitch of Zayn’s breath, the way his eyes darkened and his body leaned closer to Liam and away from the pushy bastard behind him. Liam slid his hand around Zayn’s waist until it almost reached his other hip, tugging sharply so that he fell into his chest. The guy behind Zayn started to protest until he took in Liam’s dark glare, then he held his hands up in surrender and pushed himself through the crowd and far away from them.

Zayn looked up at Liam through his long lashes, knowing just what that shy look did to Liam. Using his free hand, Liam hooked his finger into one of Zayn’s belt loops and pulled him completely flush against Liam. Then he ran his hand from Zayn’s hip up his back and through his hair, gripping the longer strands on top tightly. Using his grip, he forced Zayn to look up at him. “Are you done playing now?” Liam growled.

Zayn’s eyes fluttered shut as a moan escaped, the breath of it brushing over Liam’s lips. Liam leaned in, teasing his teeth against Zayn’s lower lip. He slid his lips across Zayn’s cheek until he reached his ear, nipping sharply at Zayn’s lobe. “Are you done being a bad boy?” He felt Zayn’s nod, felt Zayn’s hands twisting in the front of his shirt. 

Liam’s teeth found the side of Zayn’s neck, digging in briefly before Liam sucked hard, wanting to leave a mark. Wanting to show everyone who this beautiful man belonged to. “Mine,” he hissed as he pulled away to admire the mark, pushing a thumb into it, chuckling at Zayn’s gasp. “I’m going to mark you up so much, no one will question that you are taken.” Liam moved his mouth to the other side of Zayn’s neck, mirroring the mark.

“Li,” Zayn gasped out. Liam pulled back to look at his face. His lower lip was wet and raw from his teeth digging into it. “People are staring.”

Liam smirked as he pressed his forehead against Zayn’s. “Let them stare. Let them see. Let them go home tonight and imagine what we do behind closed doors if this is what we do in public.” Zayn moaned again. “We could give them something really good to watch. You could drop to your knees, so I can fuck your throat right here. Move my hips to the beat of the music till I come, holding your head in place, forcing you to swallow every last drop.”

Zayn’s eyes widened. Liam could read the arousal there, but also an edge of fear. There was a small exhibitionist streak running through his lover, but not wide enough to include actually having sex in front of other people. “I know, baby,” Liam whispered, smiling when Zayn relaxed against him. “No one will see how lovely you look taking my cock, except me.” He turned Zayn in his arms, pulling his back against his chest, leaning in so he could still whisper orders in his ear. He slid a hand down Zayn’s chest, tickling his stomach before roughly cupping his cock through his jeans. Squeezing, he chuckled when Zayn squeaked. Just as Zayn’s hips moved against his hand, he moved to slide a hand into Zayn’s front pocket to remove his phone, holding it out for Zayn to take. “Text the others. Tell them we’re leaving.” Zayn whined, moving his hips back against Liam, but followed his instructions.

Once Zayn hit send, Liam took his phone, sliding it into his own pocket. Turning their bodies, he started to guide Zayn off the dance floor, his mouth attached to his neck to leave another mark. He ground his cock against Zayn’s ass, pulling him tight against him as they passed the blonde who blew a kiss to both of them. Liam felt Zayn’s hand slide between them, pawing at Liam’s cock. Liam stopped walking. “Hands to yourself, baby. You don’t get to touch.”

He felt more than heard the whine that left Zayn’s lips as they reached the edge of the dancefloor. Liam pulled away, grabbing Zayn by the wrist, tugging him towards the door. Thankfully, a line of cabs was waiting outside the club, and Liam pushed Zayn into the first one. After giving the cabbie their address, he turned back to Zayn grasping both of his boy’s wrists in one hand. He tugged him into his lap, wrapping his free arm strongly around Zayn’s waist. “Bad boys don’t get to touch. What do bad boys get?”

“Leeyum,” Zayn whined.

“Zayn,” Liam spoke firmly.

“Punished,” Zayn said, his voice a mixture of shame and excitement.

“That’s right, baby. I think ten with my hand and five with the paddle,” Liam said, his voice thoughtful, smiling when Zayn nodded eagerly. “And what don’t bad boys get?” He asked as he slid his hand up to press down on Zayn’s cock, feeling it twitch beneath his palm. Zayn whined, trying to rub against Liam’s hand. Liam took his hand away. “Tell me.”

“To come.” Zayn’s voice was high pitched in disappointment. “Bad boys don’t get to come.” Liam moved his hand to grasp Zayn’s face, turning it just enough so that Liam could take in his closed eyes. He was surprised by the couple of tears that were escaping Zayn’s eyes.

“Hey,” Liam said, quietly. Zayn’s eyes blinked open, the submissive glaze already fallen over the beautiful hazel orbs. “You’re okay, yeah?” Zayn blinked his eyes slowly, showing Liam that he was giving the question real thought, before nodding. “Who loves you?” Liam asked, running his thumb over Zayn’s lower lip before turning him completely on his lap, Zayn’s legs straddling each side of Liam’s hips.

Zayn’s smile was big as he reached his hands up to touch Liam’s cheeks. “You do,” he whispered before leaning in to kiss Liam deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to come talk to me on Twitter or tumblr. I really love meeting new people!


End file.
